This project proposes a new kind of videogame that addresses the National Cancer Institute's goal of helping children increase physical activity to reduce cancer risk. The game will 1) be so engaging that middle school children will choose to play it for entertainment, 2) utilize a specially designed game controller, the Physical Activity Controller (PAC), so that playing the game provides exercise comparable to a brisk walk, and 3) integrate the physical activity into the storyline and the game play activities so that the physical activity enhances the gaming experience and will not deter children from playing the game. The design strategy draws from diverse groups including 1) advisory boards of children and parents; 2) physical science experts; 3) learning and health behavior experts; and 4) a creative and technically proficient team of game developers. The inclusion of children, parents, educators and health professionals insures that end users of the game are involved in the game design from the beginning of the project. The PAC will be adapted from existing and emerging game control technology. Phase I will develop the fundamental concepts for the PAC and the game design that integrates physical activity into game play. Phase I will produce a prototype of the game and of the PAC. Feasibility evaluation includes formative and summative assessment 1) of the game concepts, 2) of the prototype videogame's appeal to children; and 3) of physical activity during prototype game play. The project leverages experience and knowledge gained from developing previous learning video games, including an SBIR video game project. The physical activity game will extend the innovative use of compelling video gaming to help children choose physically active entertainment over sedentary activities, thereby improving public health by reducing the risk and negative effects of chronic diseases including cancer. In addition, the principles developed in the project can be applied to other video game development, thus reducing the negative effects of sedentary activity associated with traditional video game activities. This project addresses the National Cancer Institute's goal of helping children increase physical activity to reduce cancer risk. If successful, it will help to increase physical activity in children reducing the negative effects of sedentary activity associated with traditional video games. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]